Perpetual Darkness
by chris ikari II
Summary: Harry is in Azkaban, and is about to be sentanced to the Dementors Kiss... What ever shall he do. Not Slash, Not Super, Not your average Harry!Azkaban fic either! Enjoy!
1. Chapter One

Perpetual Darkness

Chapter One: Soul Sucker Salvation

_'I always wondered how Sirius managed to survive, 12 years in Azkaban and nothing but poor health. I've barely been here a month and I can feel my mind slipping away. Fair enough, Sirius had his Animagus, but it couldn't of helped that much. The Dementors don't seem to bother me that much anymore. It's the betrayal that is killing me. Constant questions, and no one to ask. There are millions of possibilities, yet none that I could or would believe in. That's the thing about magic, you see, you never truly know what is going on. I know because I've used magic. Used it to the point of no return. I used it for things I believed were right, for things that were for the Light, for Her. Yet nothing, not even she was worth the suffering I'm about to undertake. No one believes me when I tell them, not even my once best friends. I tried to forgive and forget, Hell I tried to kill my self more times than there are seconds in a day. But today… Something is coming. Something unforgivable. Something I deserve or so they think. Something even I, in all my madness, could never hope for. Something I can do nothing about. For today, I lose my Soul.'_

"The damp dark halls of Azkaban, the setting to my little tale, a tale I do not know how it will end, nor do I care. For one month I have sat here, staring at the bars in my cell door. Watching my future slip through my fingers like sand. Forgive me I forgot to introduce myself. I am Harry James Potter, sole heir to both the Potter and Black fortunes. Though that means nothing in here. One month ago I lost all semblance of hope, all reason to live passed me by. My Godfather Sirius Black died, I apparently raided the Ministry of Magic, intent on seeing him put to justice, and in my insane ravings pushed him through the veil. Ironically no one recognised the Dark Lord Voldemort, who looked more snake than man, as he portkeyed down into the chamber where his servants were waiting. Nor did anyone see the Obliviate charms that were sent my way, each one condemning me. Damning me to this hellhole. I know my time is almost up but now that I think on it, perhaps it is for the best. No one will demand anything from me when I rot inside a Dementor. No one can question the logic that permanent darkness and unfeeling certainty is a whole new level of torture. But it stands to show, that while I cannot be killed that doesn't mean to say I cannot be contained, stripped of everything but the knowledge that nothing will ever change. Some would maybe even say that… oh! The Dementors are here; I do believe I've ran out of time. How unfortunate. But do stay with me oh faithful voices in my head. You are the only ones who have never abandoned me. Perhaps you will come too when the soul sucker feasts. Four little voices, none with names, none with faces, yet each has their own little story, A story I so long to hear. Who knows perhaps they won't kiss me. Just like I wished Cho Chang had never kissed me that night. A truly horrible experience to say the least! Oh there is an Auror too, perhaps he will add some verbal trash to the pile of insults and hatred that is dumped upon me day after day, the hundred of people who come to me, bearing the Dementors, just to let me know how wrong I am, how evil I am. Nothing new when you have lived with the Dursleys. But they don't know that. Nope! That is my secret for now. Something they will never get out of me. I don't want them to think I am like that fool Riddle now do I? No… that would give them too much information, then they would never even consider that I could be innocent, that they should have guilt to bear for this heinous act. Ah! They finally managed to unlock my cell… really these guards are rather stupid, a simple Avada Kedavra would of sorted that door out in no time! Its not like they are going to need it again, since I am the only person deemed evil enough for the basement level, also known as the Dementor Barracks. Yes today will be quite a.."

"Shut up Potter! You're finally getting let out. There is something waiting upstairs that would love to have you round for dinner."

"Oh Dawlish, you really aught to have come up with something remotely witty by now… honestly!"

"I told you to shut up Potter, Don't understand normal people speech?"

"How do you expect me to shut up if you keep asking me questions?"

"What? Damn it Potter quit trying to look smart. Bull shitting little prick."

"Such vulgar language, and I thought the snakes were rude!"

"Yeah that's right Potter, Confess your sins, we all know you're Voldemorts' little brother!"

'I couldn't help myself you know, it was so ridiculous I just had to laugh, I laughed all the way to the court room on the roof of the Prison,'

" I see it's an open seating eh?"

"Only the best for someone as infamous as you Potter, You know you even look like Voldemort, it's a shame he raped your mother like that. Would have loved to have done her myself. Right little slut your mum, would beg for it from everyone at school, hell even the first years got some action. She wasn't in the slightest bit fussy neither, would do Slytherins, Gryphindors, Teachers, Girls, Hell she even gave the centaurs a good time!"

"Dawlish, if you value your penis I recommend you shut up."

"Oh and just what its Pint size Potter going to do about GYAH!"

'Fool really thought I couldn't bend my leg enough to get him in the balls. Idiot man, ok so I fell over too, he's the one that's hurting.'

"Well, are one of you going to help me up or do you all enjoy seeing a bound man wriggle, You know I could probably charge for this. Especially you Aki, I've heard some Japanese people like the whole bondage thing. I bet your one of them too."

"Do be quiet Potter, I'm trying to hear the minister tell the world all your crimes, there is quite a list of them, Rape, Murder, Paedophilia. My and you call me disgusting eh?"

"Correct me if I am wrong Aki, but how can a Child be a Paedophile? Isn't it just classes as Rape?"

"Good point… Ah well, no harm in adding a little insult to injury eh? I doubt that would reduce your sentence much anyway."

"No, there isn't much that can be done about eternal damnation in a soul sucking shadow now is there?"

"No, not really."

'Oh we reached the cool clasping magic chair, such lazy people, can't even tie their own prisoner down. Pathetic!'

"I Cornelius Fudge, stand before you all to administer the Dementors Kiss upon Harry James Potter."

'Oh! Now that was an excited cheer from the crowd! Do hope they aren't disappointed!'

"Do you have any last requests Potter?"

"I have several actually, I wish it to be known that Cornelius Fudge is a moron. I mean really! Harry James Potter, son of Voldemort. That is pushing it a little now don't you think?"

"Be quiet, and how did you know about that?"

"A rather loud mouthed Auror who shall never have children."

"Err… right, anything else?"

"Yes, do be so kind as to give me one of the upper class Dementors will you? Celebrity status and all that?"

'Hoorah! Fudge is blushing, how… pathetic.'

"Potter I am afraid all our Dementors are economy."

"How unfortunate, perhaps one other request then?"

"Go on…"

_'Now how should I put this… be blunt? Oh why not?'_

"Get me the fuck out of this chair!"

"Gladly, you shall be in the mortuary in a matter of minutes, well your body will, I believe your soul will be resting in the belly of a Dementor… Wetherby? Do Dementors have stomachs?"

'Oh! Percy is still trailing after the minister… how cute. Like a love struck puppy.'

"I don't know sir."

"Wetherby you're an Idiot. Well Potter this is it eh?"

"Not quite yet… Percy! Fudge will never get your name right and he will never want to have sex with you!"

_'Yay! It seems my estimation was correct. Thank you voices!'_

"Rot in Hell Potter!"

"Sorry Percy, No can do, I have a Dinner date with a Dementor. Perhaps some other time, when Fudge works out your surname, and you're not a spineless virgin eh?"

"Clever Potter, But words won't do you much good where you're going!"

"And where would that be Percy?"

"Enough!"

'Uh oh, Fudgies mad…' 

"Aki, Bring in the Dementor!"

"Yes Sir!"

'Hmmm… I do believe the end is here everyone. It has been so good talking to you all. Perhaps I will hear you again someday. Well, Goodbye for now, oh faithful Voices in my head.'

"Excellent Aki, Dementor, Kiss him, and draw it out a bit eh?"

'Ah, it sounds so much like parceltoungue, shame it isn't though. Ruddy hissing idiots can't even get that right!'

"Well everyone, do feel free to take pictures once the Dementors leave. I will even pose if you like?"

'Ha I can imagine the headings now, 'Fudge Sends Saviour to Soul Suckers!' hmph… in my dreams!'

"Goodnight Harry James Potter, Enjoy the Darkness!"

'Oh… Dementors do have faces… I wonder if anyone has ever kissed it back… might as well break another record eh?'

"Err… Wetherby, is Potter actually kissing that Dementor?"

"I… I do believe he is sir. Disgusting little freak."

"Yes, quite right Wetherby."

'hmmm… that was unusual…much drier than Cho… though it was rather cold. Ah well, Hey wait… I should be soulless by now, I don't think anyone has ever watched their soul be sucked…hmm… wait… Voices? Voices?! Oh no! They weren't voices in my head! That was another soul! Wait… if I just lie here, maybe they'll think I'm dead. Damn their coming to check… um… hold my breath that's it!'

"Minister! He's still alive?!"

"Of course he is, he's just soulless!"

"No, I mean, he's still warm! He kept his soul!"

"Preposterous, I sat here and watched his soul be taken… well just to be safe. Dementor! Keep at it, there is more in there for you yet!"

'Oh, Bother… well perhaps I shall be able to see the soul who went before me… but… there were four voices plus my own… does that mean… that there were four extra souls?'

"Yes! Suck him dry!! Wait there was two souls… Three? Four?! FIVE!!! Wetherby what the bloody hell is going on! No one has more than one soul! This is some trick the Mini-Voldie cooked up! Damn it Check him again!"

"He's cold this time sir! Nothing, dead eyes, the lot! He's a goner!"

"Oh thank god for that!"

(A/N: Ok, Chapter one is done, it is kinda short but… what the hell! If you like it and want me to continue then by all means review and tell me so!)


	2. Chapter Two

Perpetual Darkness

Chapter Two: Damned Dementor!

_'Ok, this may seem a little strange but after wandering this well darkness for what feels like a week or so, I've only discovered one thing. There is nothing here but darkness. I've walked and walked, if had any energy then it would be long since gone, I suppose I'm like a ghost in here, only no one else can see me. Sometimes I think I catch flashes of someone else, something else. But it never builds into anything. It also seems my voice is non-existent, and I have little to no physical appearance. I truly understand why they call this _eternal damnation_. It just doesn't seem to end, I have no hunger, no thirst, no need for sleep, I don't think I even breath any more. I can't hear a pulse or well anything, All I can hear is a constant low rasping noise. Sometimes it seems to make sense but well, I'm borderline insane so I do believe it would make sense eventually. It seems the other souls aren't here, or if they are they are a hell of a distance a way. Hmm… perhaps I should make a mental diary, I always did have a good memory, ok here goes. Entry one, I've been walking for a really long time and nothing but darkness surrounds me. In every direction but down, there is nothing but pure black, and even when I look down all I see is a lighter black that surrounds me, as if I'm giving off a faint glow. Perhaps I am, I can't really tell. My goals so far are find something other than the ground which is solid, if I could feel the ground I might know if I could dig through it but… well there doesn't seem to be any kind of texture to it, my hands brush against it but its almost like marble, only I can't tell if its cold or hot… hell it might be molten lava for all I know. Ok well, till next time, Harry.'_

"shhrriiisss…shaa…smorrrrr…sssshhahhaaahaharaaarr..."

'That's the Rasping noise I told you about. I think it may be the Dementor talking but I don't understand anyway. Maybe… nah, it only sounds like parceltoungue, and besides, I tried that on the ones in the prison. Maybe I can re-create the noises, try and get a reaction out of it… shhhrriiiisssshhhhh… shhaaaa…smores… sssshhhahahhaahhahahahaharrrrrgh.'

"Idiot Human…"

'Hey! You spoke?!'

"You can hear me?"

'Yeah I can hear you? Are you a Dementor?'

"Hell no! I'm like you, or at least was. I lost track of how long I've been in here but I was executed in 1879. What about you?"

'2001 I think, well that was when I was sentenced anyway, I think I was in Azkaban for about a month after that so… it should still have been 2001.'

"What?! I've been here for 122 years!"

'Seems like it… you got a name? Or a face?'

"Sure, I'm Alfred, Used to be a Trader, travelled between magic schools with supplies and such. Nothing overly exciting, Turns out I was a telepath though, so I've been developing that while I was in here. I do believe you're the only one who has been able to respond though."

'Ok, Alfred, then why did you call me an Idiot Human? Since you are human yourself?'

"I never said I was Human, I just said I'm like you, A souls sucker victim. I'm actually a Demi-Demon."

'A Demi-Demon?'

"Yeah, you know! Exiled from the Demon realm because I wasn't evil enough. I'm sure there are a bunch of them, or at least there should be. Not all Demons are bad you know."

'Oh… ok that I can believe, you got a last name Alfred?'

"Oh, do forgive me lad. My name's Alfred Weasley."

'So does that mean all Weasleys are Demi-Demons?'

"Yup, Sure does! Why you know any Weasleys?"

'Too ruddy many… I do believe one branch of your clan has nine or so kids.'

"Yeah that sounds like my kind of Weasley! We all went at it like rabbits! And we all had gorgeous red hair."

'Yup, that's the same Weasleys… Were you all as disloyal as to imprison your best friend who you know is innocent?'

"Err… Nope, most Demi-Demons are honour bound. Loyal to a fault but devious to those we don't like."

'That would explain Fred and George then…'

"Hey did you hear that? I think there are others in here, hello?"

"Hello! Have you seen Harry anywhere? We were sharing a body about a week ago, then we all got sucked in here?"

"I don't know a Harry, but my name's Alfred, perhaps this young lad I have on telepath knows him."

'I'm Harry! I'm Harry!!'

"Yup, he does" said Alfred with a chuckle, " Wait a minute… Harry, how come you can hear me when I talk, I haven't sent you a telepathic message yet?!"

"So does that mean we're close?" said Harry aloud with out even realising it.

"Yeah we are! Can you follow my voice?"

"Yeah I think so, Don't move!"

"Gyah! Something else is in here! Its glowing all white! I think its trouble!!" Squealed Alfred.

"No that's me! I glow white! Wait… why don't you?"

"Souls aren't ghosts Harry. Souls look more like shadows … or at least that's what I've been lead to believe as when I look down all I see as a slightly lighter black that the rest."

"Damn… so I'm going to have to be like right in front of you to actually see you?"

"Looks like it… err… Might as well keep following my voice. I can direct you if you go off too much."

"Right oh! What happened to that soul who was looking for me?"

"Err… she seems to have left, I can pick up stray thoughts of… 'Must get back to the others,' and things along those lines. Perhaps she has found the some other souls?"

"Maybe… hey I think I can see you… you stand out a little from the rest… its like looking at the ground I suppose."

"Umm… Harry…?"

"What? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah Harry… You look like a patronus."

"Really? I do hope I'm giving that bloody Dementor a stomach ache!"

'Oh! Maniacal laughter! I think I'm going to like this Weasley!'

"I think we'll get along just fine Harry!"

"Damn! Forgot you could do that…"

"Don't worry I can only read thoughts you broadcast, if you concentrate on building a kind of box to keep your private thoughts in… that should keep them out of my head."

"Thanks" 'Wow, A smart Weasley… It won't last!'

"I heard that!"

"Damn… ok more practice!"

"So, any idea where the other one is?"

"Oh… Yeah! She's heading this way now with 3 other souls… she says they all know you?"

"They might be the other souls that were occupying my body."

"You had five souls in one body? Wow… must be a record!"

'Oh! I'm exception to the rule again?! I should have a party!'

"Wotcher Harry! Wow! You look… cool!!"

"Wait… I know that voice… Tonks?!"

"Got it in one Harry!" said Tonks with a grin.

"H-how…that isn't possible! You were A.K'd at D.o.M"

"Yeah… Well, when you get A.K'd it doesn't outright kill you, it just rips your soul from your body. So I figured I could have some fun and I kind of melded with you. You're like a soul magnet Harry, when I saw you already had three souls attached to yours… well I couldn't help myself. I just had to say hello!"

"Why… why didn't you tell me?"

"Well… umm… when I merged with you I sort of got all your memories and stuff. So I kind of knew how you felt about me. I'm touched, really Harry, If I wasn't just a shadow then I would love you as best I can. Hell I'll try anyway. Maybe my metamorphic abilities will pay off in here… I haven't tried yet."

"Ok… who are the others then. I never knew their names either."

"Oh you knew them Harry. Well, in a sense. One is Cedric, who is with the others trying to figure out how to approach you. The others are your Mum and for some strange reason Dobby the house elf."

"Wait… I would know if Dobby was in my head, I would know his half English anywhere!"

"Well, Master Harry sir, Professor Dumbledore was ever so kind and taught Dobby how to talk better!"

"Dobby? Is… Is it really you? I thought Draco killed you when he found you in the kitchens?" said Harry, who seemed to be dimming slightly.

"He did, but I have the same reasons Miss Tonks has. A.K"

"Oh… So you've been there for me the whole time?"

"Yes Master Harry sir, Dobby promised he would serve you for as long as he can. And well… Here I am! But why does Master Harry sir glow like he has a candle in his tummy? And why is he see through?"

"I'm see through?"

"Yup Harry! You're like… well a patronus really."

"Wow… Maybe I can get… gyah!! It hurts… stop! No! I don't want to leave! I want to see my mum!!! Damn it!!!!"

"Err… Where did Master Harry sir go?"

"No Idea…"

(A/N: Muahahahah!! Ok slight cliffie there, but don't worry Harry isn't going to get one of those miraculous freedom things. but you'll have to wait till next chapter to see what happened! Oh and I went slightly off canon when I said Tonk's died, but I like Harry/Tonks ships and it wouldn't really work if it was his mum, or Dobby, or even Cedric… since I can't really write slash very good. )

Thanks to Everyone who reviewed! Any non plot revealing questions will be answered. But since there aren't any yet…well… meh!


	3. Chapter Three

Perpetual Darkness

Chapter Three: An Omega Pain in the Ass

__

'Welcome, Harry Potter.'

"Who are you? Where am I? It's like; the exact opposite of where I just was... everything is so bright!"

__

"Allow me to introduce myself. I go by many names in you're world, God, Allah, hell there is that many organised religions following me I forget most of them. I always like Omega though. So you can call me that. As for where you are... Welcome to Death Harry Potter."

"I thought I was stuck in that Dementor? I thought I couldn't die?"

__

"You're right Harry, You can't die. But it doesn't mean you can't embrace death. You are a chosen Harry; someone out there is bonded very closely to you. I believe you know of young Aki Romera. She was at your execution."

"That Auror? I'm bonded to one of Fudge's morons? How the hell did that happen?"

__

"Well, its not exactly the nicest stories... perhaps I should show you instead."

****

- One Hour after the Execution -

"Ah Aki, what can I do for you today?" Said a rather beaten looking Auror.

"Sir, I would like to try that Patronus charm again. I think I just found my happiest memory."

"Really? And what would that be?"

"It's simply really sir. Watching Harry Potter getting Kissed. I don't think I've felt exhilaration like that in a long time."

"Well... err... that is rather unusual. I don't believe you were in much contact with him. How on earth could you have such an animosity for him?"

"My great aunt Marge Dursley. She told me what Potter was really like. She knew him all too well. He actually had the gall to inflate my great aunt!"

A small smirk appeared on the old Auror's face. _'Didn't seem to need much inflating last I saw of her...'_

"Well? Can I try the spell again?"

"I don't see why not, You know what to do right?"

"Yes sir!"

-Back on Death-

"Wow..."

__

"Indeed. Well, I suppose you are wondering why I tore you from that Dementor?"

"I would like to know... yes."

__

"Its simple really, you will be Aki Romera's Patronus."

"What! she hates me! Watching me die was her happiest memory!"

__

"True... but well... my brother Fate seems to have it in for you. I am ever so sorry, but as I said, you were chosen."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

__

"Its rather simple really, you just run at the Dementors. She'll call you as she needs you. when she's done you will be returned to your Dementor."

"So is that it? I'm stuck like this for all eternity?"

__

"No, just until Aki dies."

"And then...?"

__

"Then... you are stuck in that Dementor until someone else bonds with you."

"So how long till she... GYAH!"

__

"Fare Well Harry Potter."

And for the First time in Months. Harry Potter saw daylight.

- Auror Headquarters. Patronus training 101 -

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Nothing...

"Damn this stupid spell! I thought at least Potter would be enough to get it out of me! gyah!"

Thinking back to the Execution Aki stood pondering over what could of made her happier.

"Stupid Potter... thinks he's so smart! though he was pretty witty for a prisoner...?"

__

'ugh... what am i thinking! Potter is an idiot! a murderer!"

Aki's mind was still lingering on the conversation she had with Potter before he was killed. Smirking slightly as she remembered watching her partner fall.

"Expecto patronum my ass!"

Little did Aki know in her disgruntled state she managed to whip her wand enough to cast the spell, and a glowing silver form flew from her wand.

"POTTER! What the bloody hell are you doing here!"

"Miss Remora... Is that anyway to talk to your Patronus?" Said Harry with a smirk.

"H-how? That isn't possible! you're in a Dementor!"

"And I'll go back once this spell wares off. Oh and because you're fondest memory was of me. well I'm your Patronus."

"That still isn't possible! and all Patroni are animals!"

"Wrong again. There Animagi. I just don't have a form. Take my Patronus for example, My happiest memory was when I thought I saw my father. Hence the stag, his Animagus form."

"How... how could it be that a form of pure light could take the shape of a murderer!"

"I told you before Aki... i didn't do it. You know I didn't do it."

"I...ugh! Finite!"

And Harry Potter was gone.

****

- Dementia (inside Dementor) -

"Harry! you're back!" squealed Tonks, who would of been bouncing on her toes if anyone could see her.

"Hey Tonks..."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, it just turns out that i'm the Patronus of Aki Romera. One of the Aurors at my Execution."

"Ouch! wait, Lily! You think Harry can get us out of here? He is a Patronus after all!"

"Harry...? are you really here?" called Lily into the Darkness that surrounded her.

"Mum...? Mum! Where are you? I can't see you!"

"I'm here son, but i can't see you either. Tonks? can you bring me to Harry?"

"Sure Lily..." said Tonks, her mood instantly deflating.

Lily, upon instinct reached out and felt her hand pass through something warm.

"Harry?"

"Yes mum... it's me. Harry the Patronus."

"That explains why I can't touch you like I can the others."

"But mum? The others can see me. why can't you?"

"Harry, I took that A.K in the head. the heat from it burned out my eyes. I'm blind."

At those words something snapped in Harry Potter. A blind fury blazed with in him and he lashed out with every last drop of anger within him. _'Voldemort has done it again. He's cursed my mother to never see her own son! not even in death! BASTARD!'_

- **Dementor Holding Facility, Azkaban -**

"Hey, Boss. I think there is something wrong with that Dementor!"

"What one? I can barley see anything because of those damned things!"

"One of them is holding its mid-region, where I suppose its stomach would be."

"Really? What was the last thing it kissed?"

"umm... Potter sir!"

"Heh, Potter must of been pretty evil to give a Dementor a stomach ache... stupid thing..."

But the Aurors rant was cut short as the Dementors hood fell back and it screamed. Yet not the unearthly scream of a Dementor in pain. No this had a much more familiar sound. It was Potter.

****

"Voldemort has done it again. He's cursed my mother to never see her own son! not even in death! BASTARD!" screamed the Dementor. Its voice as clear as day.

"What do you suppose that meant?"

"Who knows?"

Yet the festivities weren't over for those two lucky Aurors. As that wasn't the only little record to be broken in history. For the talking Dementor now had a white streak rimming its hood.

(A/N : Ok, a small chapter and i'm sorry for the delay, but i was debating on who's patronus to make Harry, it was going to be ron, so he could torture him for his betrayal. but nah, Aki is better! Well Hope you enjoy this, RR! XD)


	4. Chapter 4

Appologies!

Hello, anyone who still has an interest in my work.

I am returning to these stories after nearly five years now. This update shall be posted on all four stories.

Basically what will be happening, over the coming weeks, is that I will be re-writing and re-publishing all the current stories online. Starting with Power of Intimidation.

Having spent the last four and a bit years reading and studying literature, I feel that now, at nearly 21 years of age. I am in a place where I can do justice to my ideas.

I was very young and rather stupid when those stories were first published, and so I couldn't look back at them with any kind of pride. Which is why they all stopped being updated. However, having just finished re-writing the first chapter of Power of Intimidation, and read over it. I am happy to say that it is where I want to see myself as a writer, at least, at this stage. *laughs*

I hope that everyone who has favourited me, or reviewed my old works in the past will continue to follow the progress of these stories, as i can assure you they are not only bigger, but better written and will develop much better than they would of otherwise.

So please head back to my profile page and check out Harry Potter and the Power of Intimidation (re-write)...

and also, please feel free to review, even if it is just to yell at me for keeping you all in suspence all these years.

Thanks to you all!

Chris Ikari


End file.
